


失控

by TLaundryball



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLaundryball/pseuds/TLaundryball
Summary: *邪神paro的番外，Technoblade/信徒Wilbur
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	失控

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹出于个人爱好

wilbur梦到自己在一片无垠的星海中，夜幕上挂着一轮苍白丑陋的圆月，天际浮着无数空岛，而自己就身处其中之一。岛屿上散布着一些破败的遗迹，边缘有一座巨大的紫色传送门，一个看不清面孔的人牵着他的手向那扇传送门走。  
“你想看看那边是什么吗？”wilbur凝视着那片紫色，他突然感到深深的恐惧，拼命摇头，然而抓着他的那只手突然松开了，他被重重地推了一把，一头跌进传送门里。  
然后是漫长的坠落，他落进一片火焰，水分从他的皮肤表面蒸发，他感受到火焰烧灼的剧痛，挣扎着抬头看，眼前最鲜明的景象是l'manburg的旗帜在火焰中缓缓倒下，这样的景象给他带来的撕心裂肺甚至超过了身体上的疼痛，他惊叫着从梦中醒来。  
“Tommy——Tommy?! where are you, what the fuck——Tubbo, niki?!”  
techno敲了敲门。wilbur跌跌撞撞跑下床，他浑身颤抖，根本不在乎面前的人是谁。谁都行，告诉他他和现实世界还有联系，他像抓住最后一根稻草一样扑过去抱住techno，又像碰到一块烧红的烙铁一样惊叫着跳开，恐惧地看着刚才抱过techno的那只手，那里依然白皙光滑，没有任何烧灼的痕迹，但他发誓在碰到邪神的那一刻他感受到的货真价实的痛觉几乎让他二级烧伤。  
techno很体谅地没有再主动碰他，只是引着他坐在床边的沙发上。“我听到你在尖叫，我担心出什么事了，就来看看。”该死，他不是邪神吗？他怎么能这样该死地善解人意？wilbur瞪了他一眼，“其他人去哪了？”  
“niki，据我所知，她从来就不住这里；tommy在储备圆石，我觉得tubbo好像在不就以前被你送到manburg去了，所以这里目前只有你和我在。”  
techno从柜子里找了张毯子给wilbur盖上，wilbur裹着毯子又颤抖了一会儿，呼吸终于渐渐平复。  
他伸手想抓住techno的手，又条件反射地缩回去了。  
“事实上我的皮肤温度非常正常，”像是为了证明，techno伸出一只手，轻轻拍了拍wilbur的脸颊，“而且这样能让你感觉好点。”wilbur点点头。techno隔着毯子把他整个抱住了。上帝啊他真的太温暖了，wilbur以为邪神们应该是冰冷或者滚烫的，但techno的拥抱更像是午后晒热了的棉花堆，对于烧灼的恐惧随着柔和的温度渐渐消散了，techno在他耳边问他：“你梦到什么了？”  
wilbur不想说。这并不是刻意隐瞒，他只是觉得这样的梦并不是什么好兆头。他选择了沉默，而techno没有追问。  
哦，我知道。techno想。我知道你梦到了L'manburg的末日，梦到了异界的空岛，你还梦到了...我。

第二天又是重复前一天的剧情。在第二次被不讲道理踹下传送门时wilbur在梦中发出了一句字正腔圆，中气十足的国骂。疼，真的太疼了，求求你，随便是谁都行，救救我，带我离开这里...然后他的手被另一只手握住了。他们皮肤接触的地方疼痛立刻消失了，他仿佛不再害怕火焰，那人接着在他的前额，嘴唇和手背上各亲了一下，wilbur其余的地方也不再体验到火焰的灼痛感了。“你想和我一起跳支舞吗，在这里？”那人问他，wilbur点点头，他的后腰被一只手温柔地托住了，  
一声爆炸的巨响，他从梦中惊醒。  
“technoblade——你他妈的凌晨三点在楼下干嘛呢？！”他狂怒地推开窗，冲楼下扛着锄头和筐的粉毛身影大喊。  
“我很抱歉，我的第二块农场水晶出了点问题，所以我把它砸了，我没想到它就这么炸了。”  
“我们有很多食物！我们的土豆都他妈的够整个l'manburg吃一年了你个大脑退化的原核生物！永远，不要，再在凌晨种土豆了！！”  
“准备永远不嫌多啊朋友，你怎么知道——”  
techno还想解释，wilbur砰的一声把窗子关上了。他回到床上，看着自己的双手，回想着刚才在火中奇妙的触感，不知道现在重新入睡，还能否完成那支舞？  
wilbur双手捂脸，发出一串喘不过气似的笑声。

wilbur走到空岛边缘的传送门前，这次那里只有他一个人。他只犹豫了一秒，就纵身跃入深渊。熟悉的火焰托住了他，l'manburg的城墙在他周围坍塌，人们在恐惧中尖叫，逃离这个地狱，他毫不在意，只想完成眼下这支舞。在烧灼和尖叫的伴奏声中他舞伴的面容越来越清晰，他穿着红白相间的华丽外套，红色的眼睛，金色的耳环，还有一根粉色的辫子——  
wilbur完全不觉得惊讶。这就是他，当然是他，他永远应该在火焰的中心等我，直到我握住他的手。  
他踏着火舌但毫发无伤，他是火焰的主人，那些杀人的红色精灵不过是此刻天地间的幕布。他知道techno也这么想，他突然凑近techno，那双疯狂的红色眼睛里也倒映着他自己的疯狂，他捧住techno的脸，用自己能想到的最热烈的方式吻他。  
我分不清这是梦还是现实了。Wilbur想。但无论这是哪一边，我都想永远留在这里。

Technoblade品尝着wilbur嘴里的疯狂，熟睡中的他是那样甜蜜动人。他一张嘴wilbur的舌头就急不可耐地探进来，吮吸他的下唇，追逐着他的舌尖。他向后退了一点点，wilbur像是被烫到一样惊喘一声，伸出一只手勾住techno的肩膀把他往下拉，一个吻落在techno的脸颊上，又一个落在鼻尖，一直没找对正确位置的棕发青年有些着急，发出低低的呜咽声，仰起头，索取一个吻。  
Techno终于回吻了上去，wilbur发出一声心满意足的喘息，感谢他将自己从短暂的痛苦中解救出来。在毫无章法的唇舌交缠中wilbur的舌底从一根獠牙上划过，血锈味顿时弥散。  
Wilbur吃痛，浑身颤抖了一下，techno把他压得更紧。突然面前那双一直紧闭着的棕色眼睛睁开了，火焰熄灭了一刻，被惺忪的睡意取代。Wilbur看着俯在他身上的techno，困惑地眨眨眼，又将视线投向窗外。  
一轮苍白丑陋的圆月正高挂在漆黑的天幕上。他脑海里回响着怪异的噪声，wilbur不能确定那是来自某一扇他看不见的传送门还是来自于他大脑本身。  
一双鲜红的眼睛正直直注视着他。Wilbur只犹豫了一秒，就纵身跃入深渊。  
他知道火焰会接住他。

wilbur迫不及待地想要投身其中。他召唤出的神明杀了所有人，他的亲人，他的敌人，他早已没有忏悔的机会，他也不需要忏悔，他要把圣餐投入火场，为那愈烧愈烈的火焰助燃。他投入地亲吻着technoblade，极尽所能取悦着自己的救世主，两个人的身体都变得燥热不堪。毯子被掀到了地上，隔着一层薄薄的织物，他们能听到彼此的心脏在胸腔里有力地搏动。邪神享受着wilbur的献祭，寂静将房间里暧昧的水声放大。然而突然，唇上的热度消失了，取而代之的是收紧的手指，wilbur掐住了他的脖子，用力之大让他能清晰地感受到动脉在自己的皮肤下艰难起伏。  
“我想你把我和其他人弄混了。”techno宽容地说。  
Wilbur犯了个巨大的错误，他让两根藤蔓缠在了一起，其中一根属于technoblade，而另一根属于l’manburg，以至于面对眼前人时，他既想将自己作为祭品献给他，又想像拥有过去的领土一样统治他。

哦，可是他永远无法拥有一位神明。Techno在wilbur的生命中路过又终将离他而去，就像大火烧过之后抓不住的尘埃。

Wilbur突然停了下来，松开techno被掐出印迹的脖颈，松开早已被吻得红肿的嘴唇，带着他一起倒在柔软的枕头上。他双手紧紧抓着techno的手，像溺水之人终于浮出水面那样深深吸了一口气。  
“我们应该去找dream。他不会拒绝的，你说呢？”  
邪神在黑暗中沉默地点了点头。

完


End file.
